Poemwriting/References
This is a list of references for Poemwriting, parts 1 and 2. *"What's the glimpse beyond the illusion" is a reference to Carry On My Wayward Son by progressive rock band Kansas. *"Poems are for kids" is a pun on "Trix is for Kids", a catchphrase in the commercials for Trix cereal. *The Iliad and The Odyssey are Ancient Greek epics written by Homer. *"I hear the secrets that you keep" is a lyric from Talking in Your Sleep, a song by American new wave band The Romantics. *"It's dangerous to go alone" is a reference to the videogame The Legend of Zelda. *"It's not easy to forgive" is a lyric from PB&J Otter's forgiveness song. *867-5309 is a reference to 867-5309/Jenny from power pop band Tommy Tutone. *Pete Best was the former drummer for The Beatles. *Molly could be a reference to Molly the Cougar. *John battling Dr. Unknown is a reference to Syndicate. *"An average kid that no one understands" is a Fairly Oddparents reference. *The frozen wasteland was a possible reference to Fragilis. *"730 messages" mentioned the arc number to Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. *In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida is a song by hard rock band Iron Butterfly. *SwaySway is one of the main characters of Breadwinners. *The snow castle is a reference to Disney's Frozen. *"That's a capit-" is the cut-off variant of "That's a capital idea", also from PB&J Otter. *The poisoned apples that make people go to sleep were a reference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *The destiny rocket was an Adventure Time reference. *"Hope vs. Despair" is the main conflict of the Danganronpa series. *"A trip to Glove World" was a reference to SpongeBob SquarePants. *The tons of gadgets were referencing all gadgets from Doraemon. *The spaghetti that tasted horrible is a reference to Papyrus' spaghetti from Undertale. *"Sleeping for a hundred years" is a reference to the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty. *"This poem's met with a terrible fate, hasn't it Gorge?" is a pun on the speech you receive in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask if you let the moon fall on Clock Town. *Harvey and Mr. Beaks both reference Harvey Beaks. *The Aggro Crag is an obstacle in the game show Guts. *"How could his earnings be over $9000 an hour?" references Dragon Ball Z. *Excalibur is a reference to the legendary sword. *The pocket-sized ball references Pokemon. *"Who are they to blame for the poem? Canada?" references South Park. *"Coldest slushie... brainfreeze no one could come out of..." references the Regular Show episode "Cool Cubed". *"Now, you'll pay the ultimate price" is a quote from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. *"...most of these ideas are like experimental cookies" alludes to the Dexter's Laboratory short "The Big Sister". *"The day of enlightenment shall never come to pass" is a reference to the Gravity Falls short "Mailbox". *"The Power" is an object in Regular Show. *"The force is strong within you" is a quote from Star Wars. *"We gotta go to the future to save them" is a quote from Back to the Future. *"Yes, yes we are" is a catchphrase from Phineas and Ferb. *"...a few people who became orphans after their house caught fire" alludes to A Series of Unfortunate Events. *"I was like a night guard" references Five Nights at Freddy's.